


Small Regrets We Can’t Forget

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Friends, Fluff, M/M, Somewhat AU mostly canon, Steter Secret Santa 2017, a bit of romance, mostly fluff but a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: This is for milkysterek who "loves Stiles as Peter's sugar baby and loves Derek.I'm not really sure if this qualifies but I hope you like it. Happy Holidays!Stiles returns to Beacon Hills for Spring Break intent on cornering a certain Wolf for an explanation. He wanted to see Peter, he did, and he didn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkysterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/gifts).



It was March and he already missed Beacon Hills terribly.

The long flight home exhausted him. His eyes were droopy and Stiles was sore and tired from training and studying. The FBI program was rigorous but he loved every moment of it. It engaged his mind and thrilled every core of his being. He read about operations and raids and knew for certain that his knowledge of the supernatural was going to be crucial to help save lives. Even with low level clearance he could tell that there were people in the FBI who were well aware of it. He couldn’t wait to advance!

One problem had been the expense of living in DC and worrying about how his father was paying for the school. That was not the only issue, however. Stiles was reminded why he was angry and glared at the documentation he was looking through. It was clear as day and he was still annoyed. He winced, the wrist of his left hand was presently wrapped up in a brace and hurt whenever he tensed up. An unfortunate accident he didn’t want to be reminded of either.

The first thing he was going to do when he landed was confront the bastard. Well, after hugging his father, of course. He hoped Scott had taken good care of the jeep. He would still be in northern California but might make it down for a visit when Stiles was there. He missed his best friend and hoped Scott was doing well. He knew Scott was juggling school with helping people and it was difficult for him to manage a social life at the same time.

The plane landed easily and Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. Soon he’d be off the tin can of doom and breathing real air again. He grabbed his carry-on and headed out as fast as he possibly could from the back of the plane.

Stiles glanced around baggage claim when he got there, trying to find his father and his eyes widened in disbelief when he saw who had come to pick him up instead. “Derek?!?” He looked Derek up and down.

Derek huffed, “Okay, get it over with.” He waved a hand with a roll of his eyes.

“That Deputy Uniform suits you, you should always wear it.” Stiles wolf whistled and laughed softly as he remembered a time when Derek in anything had caused serious issues with his equilibrium. “Hi!” He gushed enthusiastically. He knew better than to rush Derek with a hug, however. He’d likely hurt himself if he tried.

“Hi Stiles,” Derek looked at his wrist and poked a finger in that direction. “What happened?”

“A harrowing chase that resulted in me getting grazed while taking down a fugitive single handedly. Very exciting really. I got to drive.” Stiles belted out the lie faster than he could think.

Derek arched his eyebrows in that very annoying ‘oh rly’ way he had.

“Fine, funny story really.  I got injured during my first field operation as I was valiantly trying to rescue a teenage girl, her cat and her grandmother from a suspect. Everything went fine until the cat took a dislike to me.” Stiles responded to the unspoken question cheerfully and walked with Derek. He was antsy and needed to expel pent up energy from being stuck in the plane. “Why is my dad not here?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Stiles, neither of those things happened.  Your Dad is busy with a court case he had to testify at and asked me to pick you up.”

“Oh,” Stiles looked down and nearly tripped over his own feet due to barely tied shoelaces. He bent down and fixed them. “So uh, you seen your uncle lately?”

“Unfortunately yes, he lurks from time to time.” Derek grunted.

“Can you give me his address?” Stiles asked as he straightened.

“Er, why?” Derek watched as Stiles tossed his bag into the police cruiser and clamored into the passenger seat.

“I want to talk to him.” Stiles said defensively. He hated it when people always questioned why he wanted to talk to or visit Peter Hale.

“Why would you want to do that?” Derek started the car. “All things considered.”

“I need to ask him something.”

“You couldn’t do it over the phone?” Derek kept driving. He was very serious and sounded almost protective. It was unusual since the subject in question was Peter Hale, his notorious uncle.

Stiles shrugged.

“I don’t that’s a good idea, Stiles.” Derek sighs.

“Why the hell not?” Stiles practically growled. “I’m not a kid anymore, Derek. I’m Twenty!”

“It’s not you I’m worried about and you know why.” Derek gave him a frustrated look. He reached for the radio to call into Beacon Hills department that Stiles has been retrieved from the airport and on the way home. “He’s doing well, Stiles. Can you please just leave it alone?”

“I can’t. I have to see him, Derek.” Stiles looked away.

Derek sighed, “Your dad won’t be back from the city until tomorrow.  Fine, I’ll take you to Peter’s.”

“Thank you, Derek.” Stiles touched his arm gently.

“I can’t promise you Peter will let you in, though.”

“Fair enough.”

They drove the rest of the way in silence which was just fine with Stiles, being next to Derek had a tendency to calm him. There had always been possibilities between them, never explored. They enjoyed a unique friendship and Stiles wouldn’t jeopardize that for the world. Especially when he was in love with Derek’s uncle. Stiles sighed, there it was. That nagging reality hit him with the force of a launched rocket. He was still in hung up on Peter Hale.

He was an idiot.

*

Stiles jolted awake, flustered slightly because he didn’t remember falling asleep. Sleep wasn’t a thing he got much of. He blinked in some confusion when he saw Derek and relaxed. “Sorry, must have nodded off.” He muttered. His hair was slightly askew from being buried into Derek’s jacket. He’d apparently used that as a pillow.

“We’re here.” Derek smiled a little concerned. “Do you want me to come with you? He’s home. I texted him.”

Stiles shook his head, “I can handle Peter Hale.”

“Are you going to tell me what actually happened?” Derek poked a finger in the direction of his wrist.

“Nope!” Stiles responded cheerfully, he grabbed his bag. “I’ll make Peter drive me home, you’re off the hook. Thanks Der.” He waved and looked at the apartment building. “Er, what floor, apt #?”

Derek rolled his eyes.

Once he got that information from Derek and Peter buzzed him in without even asking why he was there Stiles felt his bravado shrink. It had been a long time since he was last alone with Peter Hale and that was back when he was still fixated on Lydia. Thankfully, that hadn’t worked very well and they both realized they were better off as friends. Besides, Lydia was certain Stiles was very into someone entirely differently even if he hadn’t yet admitted it to himself.

 _“I’m starting to tire of this.”  Peter had complained._  
  
“What are you talking about?” Stiles was angry.

_“You’re not ready yet.” Peter had ignored him. “We’ll talk when you’ve grown up a bit more and are ready for the answer.”_

_“I’m ready now!” Stiles insisted angrily, shoving Peter away from him and against a wall. The train station was making him edgy and his nerves were shattered._

_“No you are not.” Peter shook his head._

_“Try me!”_

_“Fine,” Peter had laughed harshly. “But remember, you asked for it.”_

_A few seconds later, in full view of a station full of people staring straight ahead, he found himself with his back up against that same wall. His heart pounded as Peter stepped closer and lined their bodies up together. His mind raced and looked up and down and anywhere but at Peter’s face. That was when Peter had taken his jaw firmly in hand and forced him to look at him. His body was flushed with heat and his mouth had gone dry. His head was dizzy and he couldn’t think. The sheer amount of want that engulfed him was so unexpected he nearly passed out from the intensity._

_That was the first time Peter kissed him._

_Stiles had always felt an attraction to Peter Hale. The man was super-hot and Stiles wasn’t entirely straight. He’d just never had the opportunity to experiment and had been fixated on Lydia. He’d not expected to get hard instantly, however._

_It wasn’t the most embarrassing moment of his life, but it was close enough._

_And Peter had laughed harshly. “So willing to forget me, hm?”_

Stiles swallowed. That was the last thing he should be thinking about. He thanked his lucky stars that nothing else had happened. Peter had smirked and let him go. That bastard had known. He knew how Stiles felt about him. He also knew how attracted he was. What frustrated him so much was that Peter never did anything about it. He’d had ample opportunity, too.

Stiles tried not to notice how much the apartment building seemed to scream wealth. He eventually got to the penthouse and knocked cautiously.

“It’s open,” Peter’s voice never failed to send a shiver down his spine.

Stiles licked his lips and pushed his way in. It wasn’t entirely what he was expecting and didn’t scream bachelor pad. It was tastefully decorated with historical furniture and artwork. He let his bag drop to the floor and rubbed his wrist.

Peter was in the open kitchen uncorking a bottle of wine. “Hello, Stiles.” He said smoothly, as if he had known all along where Stiles would come first.

He looked annoyingly good in a soft forest green v neck sweater and a pair of tan-colored pants. Peter was a kind of manly beautiful that Stiles didn’t think he could ever achieve. He was a work of art physically and his hair was as full and thick as ever. He was clean shaven and freshly washed with just a hint of aftershave. Stiles knew the scent well as much as he was loathe to admit it.

Peter poured a glass for himself while Stiles’ stared at his long fingers.

“Peter,” Stiles found his voice finally. He stuffed his hand into his backpack and pulled out a document that had been folded several times. He stalked over to the kitchen and slapped it down on the table. Keeping himself angry or annoyed when dealing with Peter made it easier for him. He decided to get right to the point. “What’s the meaning of this?”

Peter sipped his wine and eyed the document with a light smirk.  “Hello to you too, Stiles. How have you been? I see you’ve managed to injure yourself, what happened? Me? I’m doing quite well. Malia finally let me take her to dinner.”

“Shut up, I don’t care about all that and neither do you.” Stiles responded shortly. “Answer the question.” He did NOT notice how Peter’s tongue licked up a bit of wine juice from his bottom lip. Ugh.

Peter moved away from the kitchen counter. He carried the glass of wine with him and looked Stiles up and down. “Your father had some bills to pay. Derek mentioned it when we were talking once and there was a possibility that you wouldn’t be able to finish the program you’re in. I offered to help as an interim solution.”

“Just out of the goodness of your heart?” Stiles knew the comment was snide. He curled his lips when he spoke the word heart and sneered.

Peter sighed, “Not everything I do has an ulterior motive, Stiles.”

Stiles just stared at him incredulously.

“Fine,” Peter shrugged and put his glass down. “I did it because it was an opportunity for you to have a reason to confront me.”

“Couldn’t you have just texted like a normal person?” scoffed Stiles. “Or asked to meet?” He wandered the living area trying to figure out which of the expensive looking sofas he could scuff dirt on. “And why would I want to confront _you_?” He stressed the word you with a peevish grunt.

“Our last time together left unfinished business, if you recall.”  Peter walked over and shoved Stiles’ feet off of the sofa he’d dropped into.

“Ow!” Stiles nearly tumbled to the floor. “Injured person here!” He indicated his wrist and felt his cheeks heat.

Peter sat down next to him. “This is a sixteen hundred dollar sofa. Take your shoes off first.”

Stiles whistled, “You’re joking right?”

“No, it’s authentic. I bought it at auction.” Peter stared at him. “Unfinished business, Stiles.” He repeated. “You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Stiles flinched, he knew. “I did break up with her.” The words rushed out before he could stop them.

“Good,” Peter stated tersely.

Stiles scowled and wondered how this turned around to Peter being mad. “I’ve been busy!” He responded to the unspoken question.

“Hm,” Peter snorted. “Terrified is a more truthful response.”

“I am NOT scared of you.”

That was when Peter caught his jaw for the second time and looked at him just as intently as he had in the train station. Then he surged forward.

The kiss caught Stiles by surprise with an open mouth. He found himself accepting the invasion, allowing Peter into his mouth and sinking back against the couch as the older man did things with his tongue he couldn’t even describe. He gasped and tried to scowl. He tried to tell himself to pull away but he couldn’t. He wanted this. In spite of all the reasons he talked himself out of it before he knew he wanted this.

Stiles had kissed people before, sure, even had sex. But this was different. It had been different in the Train Station and different now. This was a connection, not a kiss. Every nerve ending twitched and jolted inside him. Before he knew it, his good hand was in Peter’s hair.

He wasn’t sure how long it lasted but he knew he never wanted it to stop. It sounded cliché in his head but he had known. He’d always known.

And so did Peter. And yet, he’d never once tried to take advantage. He’d never once forced Stiles to do anything. Just that one time at the Train Station when they were both upset. Peter because Stiles had forgotten him and Stiles because Peter was there, in his life again and messing up his plans. He was so sure Lydia was destiny.

He was wrong.

“I’m ….” Stiles’ mouth wouldn’t tumble out the words he needed to speak. Peter’s fingers were playing with his hair and dancing down his neck. “I’m…not doing this for money…” he croaked. “I don’t want a s-sugar daddy.”

Peter suddenly laughed, and Stiles was the first person to hear Peter Hale laugh since before the fire.

It was a deep, rich sound which made him feel warm and wanted and queasy at the same time. Stiles grumbled, and huffed. “I wasn’t expecting that reaction. I’m glad I’m so entertaining!”

“Well you can pay me back when you have a job.” Peter suggested. He slipped an arm around Stiles’ shoulders and tugged him over. “Just take it as a loan and be glad you have a rich boyfriend.”

_Boyfriend._

Stiles wanted to be annoyed, but for some reason he just didn’t feel like spending any energy on annoyance. “Okay,” he relented.

And just like that he had finally accepted the inevitable and it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He’d been harboring this dark secret for so long. “OH MY GOD!” Stiles sat up straight.

“What?” Peter stared. “What’s wrong?”

“What the hell do I tell Scott?”

Peter laughed softly, “He already knows.”

“HOW?” Stiles demanded, taking hold of Peter’s shirt.

“Scott’s a lot more perceptive than you give him credit for.” Peter shrugged. “He was here about six weeks ago and we had a discussion. In fact, he was the one who asked me to help your dad out. Said he knew I cared about you and that if I was any sort of man I’d make sure you didn’t have to give up your dream. There may have been fists involved….but we settled our differences.”

Stiles grumbled, “I talked to him two days ago and he didn’t say a word. Does my dad and Derek know too?”

“Derek, yes. But not your dad. You’ll have to handle that one yourself. I think he’s got a suspicion though.”

“Gee, thanks.”

They sat there for a little while, Stiles just settled against Peter’s chest, letting the wolf who had once tried to kill all of his friends hold him tightly. The irony wasn’t lost on him.

“Stiles?”

“What now?”

“What happened to your hand?”

“Fascinating story, really. I was on mission only as an observer and there was this child and he ran across the hallway just as the perp started shooting. And well, _someone_ had to save him.”

“Stiles, that’s not what happened.” Peter laughed again.

Stiles decided he really liked hearing that laugh. It made him feel good. He wasn’t entirely sure this whole situation was the best idea in the world but he didn’t care. For the first time in a long time he felt like things were right again. His feet were on the ground. His head was in a good place and he knew Peter would take things slow.

He was startled by a text from Derek. “If you’re still alive, your Dad wants to know when you’ll be home tonight.”

Stiles responded, “I’m alive. Tell Dad Peter will bring me by in the morning.”

Derek took a few minutes before replying, “Good.”

And that was that. Stiles would talk to his father in the morning.  “Peter?”

“Hm?” Peter asked.

“Thank you for helping my Dad, he doesn’t need the extra headaches.”

“You’re welcome.” Peter smiled.

Stiles didn’t know when he finally drifted off to sleep but he did. Peter might not be the wisest choice he ever made but he was certainly the right choice. He slept well for the first time in nearly a year.  
  
**End**

 


	2. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since so many of you asked, I wrote an epilogue  
> Enjoy

.Epilogue.

Morning came and Stiles wandered out of the bedroom, clad in Peter’s sweats. They didn't fit him and dropped down so far they almost fell off. Peter had been careful not to hurt his wrist the entire night and hadn’t pressed him with questions about what happened. For that, Stiles was glad. The last thing he wanted Peter to know was that it hadn’t been anything to do with the accelerated program he was in. He’d talked to his father on the phone and made plans to show up at the house later.

Stiles looked at his wrist, he’d have the brace on for at least another two weeks.

Experiencing winter for the first time had been great at first. But winters in Washington DC were especially tough for a slightly spastic easily excitable young man. Stiles grimaced at the memory of all that ice.

Peter came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Stiles. “You do realize I already know what happened to you right?”

Stiles blinked, “What how?”

“Who do you think paid the medical bills?” Peter released him and snickered as Stiles lost his balance a little bit.

Stiles’ eyes narrowed, “You could have said.”

“What and miss being entertained by impossible stories?”

“Jerk.” Stiles grumbled.

“Hey, it’s not that embarrassing.” Peter assured him. “And most people already know that your hand-eye coordination is that of a monkey at best.  Until it actually matters and then you’re sexy as hell.”

“Fine, but I’m not telling people I slipped on ice and injured my hand with my own gun within the first hour of using one.”  Stiles stuck a finger and poked Peter’s chest. “And you’re not either.”

“It was more like five minutes, not an hour.” Peter snickered. “Thank god it wasn’t loaded.”

Stiles glared.

Peter chuckled, “You’ll get better.”

“Ugh, do NOT tell anyone.” Stiles flopped down in a kitchen par stool.

“Drink your coffee.” Peter retaliated.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“I really, really hate you.”

Peter pulled at Stiles until he could capture his lips in a kiss. “No, you really, really don’t.”

Stiles held on to Peter as he was being kissed. It wasn’t true, he liked Peter a lot.  He always had even though he’d had such a hard time admitting it in the past. That was then this is now. “Make me pancakes and I won’t hate you so much.” Stiles ordered.

“Deal.” Peter laughed and smiled a warm special smile only Stiles was ever privy to. Also, Peter only ever took orders from him.

Small victories.

They spent the rest of the morning happily basking in each other. Stiles knew he could get through anything now. He’d made the right choice coming back and talking to Peter again. So what if Peter was paying for his school. He could live with that, he decided. It wasn’t like he had that high a moral compass anyway.

When Peter smiled at him like that, Stiles forgot he had even mad.

**FIN**


End file.
